


Hunger Games Fan-fiction - Carter Myer

by BasseBoss



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasseBoss/pseuds/BasseBoss
Summary: This is a compulsory fan-fiction assignment we had as part of our journey to become English Teachers. We're three unexperienced guys who had to collaborate in order to write this and it shows. Do not expect anything out of the ordinary.





	Hunger Games Fan-fiction - Carter Myer

Chapter 1 - Milking Cows  
The sun rises, and you can already feel the temperature rising in the room. This time of year the sun feels unbelievably hot as soon as it rises. I look around in my room, none of my brothers are up yet, typical. 

An early morning in district 11, Carter wakes up as the sunshine peers through the window. He rises from bed waking his younger brother, Ramon, from his sleep.  
“Good morning brother, it’s time to get up and milk the cows.”  
“Arghhh” Ramon groans “Just five more minutes please'' he tiredly says, “Wake up Damien and let me sleep in JUST a little.''  
“Sorry brother, can’t do, it’s Tribute Day and Damien is finally old enough that he can’t be chosen. You know how ma and pa want him to have a good sleep now that he’s finally free. As you aren’t old enough to be chosen ma and pa still think you should help out as you have no worries on your mind.”  
Ramon growls as I leave the room to start the days’ duties. 

I’m Carter Myers 17 years old living with my family of five on the outskirts of District 11 in one of the highly coveted cattle farms. Even though the outskirt farms are elected positions, the house has been in the family for a generation. Grandma and Grandpa built this house and the family has provided greatly to the Capitol to keep it and we take great pride in that. My favorite thing about this place is to spend time with the animals, especially the cows. They're so gentle and friendly, milking them is very relaxing and one of my favorite past-time experiences. 

I feel more comfortable being with animals, unlike people animals, are always friendly at least if you are kind to them. Maybe also because you can’t really be awkward among animals. People are a different matter. Honestly, I think most people are afraid of me because of my enormous size. I’m not really a scary person once you get to know me, at least that’s what the neighboring kids say. As we live on the outskirts, we don’t have many neighbors. There are two families though, both within walking distance. One is the Chambers family which consists of Aunt and Uncle Chambers and their children Coleen, who is 16, and Rakim who is 18. The other family only consists of one member, Bernard Lewis. He used to have a wife and son but they both passed away. There are rumors they got caught stealing and were made a public example, at least that’s what they say. I don’t really know and both Ma and Pa refuse to talk about it. Having four friends my age is as good as anyone can wish I think. That and the cows make everyday life pass real quick. 

Life follows a consistent schedule around here, with the only real change-up when the Peacekeepers arrive to collect milk, meat, and other dairy products. That’s when I have to be careful. The Peacekeepers are outsiders and have no respect for people like us. They especially like to bully a big boy like me. They say I would fit in as a circus freak, whatever that might be. They take most of what we produce. If we don't deliver enough products, they'll take our home. I think that’s what's going to happen to Old' Lewis farm, that’s probably why he’s so bitter. I will never let that happen to us. Despite all that, I live in a pretty nice place. Our home is surrounded by meadows and crop fields as far as the eye can see. The weather is usually warm and sunny, so it's awesome to be outside. Also, it's close to the outskirts of the district, making it pretty lax compared to the more central parts of the districts. We only ever go there on Tribute Day and it is always a bad experience. Everyone shies away from me and looks at me weirdly. There is also a ton of grumpy Peacekeepers. That is why ma has my promise to only speak when spoken to and avoid eye contact. It’s always a bad experience altogether visiting the city and that's why we have to keep our home out here safe.

Chapter 2 - The Reaping  
The square is filled with people from the surrounding area. As I am 17 and almost as old as you are allowed, I stand close to the back of the crowd. Even here with people my age, I don’t blend in, I’m still towering over everyone. Not even the biggest of the older boys can match me in height or width. I stand out like a sore thumb.  
The suspense in the air is tangible. No one is speaking and I think that if this was back home and not in the center of the town, the sound of crickets would be heard. The silence is broken when I hear the snickering of two girls on the other side of the town square. When one of them catches me looking she quickly hushes her friend “he heard us be quiet!”. I look down in discomfort. It is always like this when I come into town. People snickering and whispering behind my back when they don’t think I notice. As soon as they catch me staring or listening, they immediately cower and scurry away as quickly as possible. 

The silence is yet again broken when a man finally comes out on stage. His appearance is a remarkable one compared to ours. The first thing you notice is the lavender color and fullness of his back slicked hair. To further focus admirer’s attention to his face his mascara, sideburns and mutton chops are crimson red. His lavender-crimson chequered suit furthermore emphasizes his outlandish attire. Compared to our plain white, grey, brown and blue shirts, he is even more protruding than I am. He is Akira and is our district’s escort. I think he just looks silly in his suit and with his perfect white teeth and that ridiculous smile on his face. 

He approaches the microphone and is about to give a speech when a piercing shriek from the feedback blasts out from the speakers. The crowd shudders.  
“Whoopsie, sorry about that darlings. Without further ado, I hereby welcome you all to the 74th occurring HUNGER GAMES! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!” Akira shrieks with excitement.  
He pauses like he is awaiting applause from the crowd, but there is only silence. 

Akira goes on with explaining the history of the competition and starts telling us why the Games are necessary and are good for the unity of Panem. To me, it sounds a bit too good to be true. After that, he starts explaining the rules of the draft. “Your name is added once per year from age twelve to eighteen and you can have your name added once more per year if you apply for tesserae. Now that the rules are explained and most of you have traveled long to get here I am sure all of you are eagerly waiting for the drawings of our two winners. So without further ado let’s start the draft! Akira shouts. “Of course, since I am a gentleman of great esteem, we, of course, allow the ladies to be first!” Akira walks over to the gigantic glass bowl filled to the brim with envelopes with names of the tributes in them.

After a brief shuffle, he picks out an envelope and reads out a name that takes the collective air out of everyone. “RUE MILLS!” Everything is deathly silent, back home you would hear the leaves rustling in the trees, that is until the silence is broken by a heartbreaking scream of her friends. From my height, I can see a very small girl from the front row walking up to the stage. After the front row calms down Akira asks the crowd “Are there any who volunteer as tribute?” Everything becomes eerily silent again. Now you can hear the sound of the wind.  
“Now that we have a lovely lady chosen, I think we need a King to our Queen don’t you all agree?” The crowd doesn’t react. “Let’s choose our male contestant! Without shuffling the envelopes Akira swiftly picks one up. As he reads out the name of the tribute my heart stops. “Carter Myers!” No screams can be heard as everyone turns towards me. As I slowly start moving the Peacekeepers at the back tense up. I can hear the breaths of relief when I exit and start walking up the aisle towards the stage. “WOW, you sure are a big one! The contrast between our contestants sure is HUGE ha-ah! Akira giggles “Is there anyone who would volunteer as tribute?”. If it is possible the crowd gets even quieter. In one way it’s horrible but I’m also glad that none of my family members are here. “Well then, here’s our two contestants! Since you are so BIG I hope you’ll be a gentleman and be a BIG brother to this little lady ha-ah”. Some light laughter from the crowd can be heard as we’re being led into the governor’s house behind the stage. 

Chapter 3 - Survival  
The last few days have passed in a blur. We’ve traveled from the fields of district 11 to the capitol and have begun preparing for the games. As the journey has been quite long I’ve got some time to get to know the others from my camp. First, we have Rue, the small twelve-year-old girl who, like me, is the representative of District 11. At the beginning of the train journey, she didn’t even dare to look at me but as time passed we’ve gotten closer and closer. She’s a very cute girl and it’s an awful shame that someone as young as she was chosen… Apart from her, we have our two mentors, Chaff and Seeder, who are the only previous winners of our district. Chaff is a mountain of a man, one of the biggest I’ve seen yet I still have a few inches on him. He’s become my mentor due to the many similarities we have, unfortunately, he likes the bottle a lot, so much that he always has something drinkable in his only hand. I think that’s the reason why he drinks, I don’t know what I would do if I lost one of mine, life at the farm would sure prove difficult afterward. The other victor, Seeder, has taken Rue under her wing. She doesn’t seem to like me, barely saying anything and only snorts in disdain at me whenever I try to be polite and make conversation. Akira says I shouldn’t take it to heart because she’s like that to everyone but the girls, I try to but it’s hard when you’re so far away from home. Everything becomes too much and it’s hard to stop the tears from flowing. One time Chaff noticed me with tears in my eyes and shook me as he told me, “Don’t you dare cry big-boy, they will eat you alive if you do. No one wants people like us to show emotions, they want animals, they want carnage and slaughter, they want a frenzied, enhanced, silverback-gorilla mutation tearing the other contestants apart and you have to give them that. It’s the only way.” I cried myself to sleep afterward promising myself that this would be the last time I ever cried.

As we entered the Capitol both me and Rue was flabbergasted by the sight, the houses tower over even me by twenty times or so. “Welcome to the Capitol, my dear friends!” Akira exclaims.  
“What is that, how can it be so big?” I mumble thoroughly awed.  
“It’s a city-country boy, better get used to it.” Chaff explains as he wraps his functioning arm around my shoulder. “These are skyscrapers and are built due to the lack of available land and price in the Capitol. There’s no limit to man’s ingenuity.”  
“Wow this sure is different from home” I mumble as I keep staring at the monstrous sight. “Even bigger than me”  
“Harumpfh” Seeder snorts in disdain at my comment while Rue giggles cutely. She really is a cute little girl.  
“HAHA” we are blessed with a comedian in our presence! Save all your best material for when you have your interview with Caesar later this week” Akira shrieks with joy.  
“Later this evening you have your last dinner as friends before the training and evaluations start tomorrow! Get yourselves some good night’s sleep and please don’t be late tomorrow, your life might depend on your first impression!”

I barely slept at all. How can Mr. Akira expect me to sleep when he says things like that? It is okay though, waking up at 7 o'clock is much better than what I’m used to back home, I’ll manage. It doesn’t seem like Rue slept at all either though as when we meet up before we enter the training area I can see her wipe the sleep from her eyes. As I walk up to her she grabs my hand just before we enter the training area. As we enter the room a little to 8 everyone is almost already there. The room is vast, this is where everyone that is chosen from the game trains so it must be but it is Vast. It’s grey and dark and enormous. In the middle of the hall, at the higher part of a wall, there's a line of windows with people looking at us. We’ve been told that they are the ones who are going to judge us. Every influential character involved in the games is up there, even President Snow visits from time to time. Or at least, that’s what Akira and Chaff told me earlier.  
As the training begins I sort of just stand there looking out of place, and I mean, I really am out of place. I don’t have any weapons training at all, and where on Earth would I’ve received that? The peacekeepers are so many and always there to make sure that nothing of the crops, dairy products or meat intended for the Capitol is missing that it would be impossible to hide weapons or for that matter train with them. Even out at our farm, we have peacekeepers daily and sometimes they make random searchers to see if something is amiss. Of course, I have no skills with any weapon. Furthermore, ma and pa’ always spoke about that, “if you are strong you must be nice” and I am strong, frighteningly so for most people and therefore ma made me promise to be ten times as nice. Yet, Chaff has told me about the importance of “making a new for myself” and not becoming easy pickings for the Careers. But what should I do? I just feel dumb to pick up one of those tiny swords and hit the dummies with them. One of the careers, Cato, is already doing that and he’s so precise and elegant when he swings it around, I could never do something as impressive as that. Instead I just stand here in the corner trying to blend in. It didn’t really work as after a while one of the other contestants, the other male Career, walks up to me.  
“Hey, Big guy, you’re Carter from district 11 right?”  
“Yes, that’s correct sir” I politely reply. I’ve been listening to some of the advice about first impression Akira and Chaff talked to me about.  
“Haha, did you guys hear that, he called me a Sir” he shouts back to his crowd of spectators.  
“Yes, it is wise that someone like you would address someone like me with such respect. I like it. That’s my new name, from now on you should always address me as Sir. Do you understand me?”  
“Eh, okay sir” I confusedly reply.  
“Not sir, Sir! I can hear the difference” he angrily states. “Wrestle with me, I’d like for everyone to see that apart from my perfect appearance and grand aura there’s also a beast inside of me, just waiting to rip you call to shreds”  
Now I’m thoroughly confused, does this little guy want to wrestle with me? Does he not see that I tower over him with at least 8 inches and weight maybe 60 pounds more than him? How could that possibly be something he would enjoy? After a short while thinking I answer him.  
“Eh if you are really sure about this? We’re not really of the same size”  
“Of course I’m sure you buffoon, I’m a tiger in the shape of a man, you have no idea about the killing machine that is hidden underneath the skin of this body” he angrily snubs back. “Give it your best or I’ll crush you, you uneducated peasant”  
The Peacekeepers move in to intercept “No physical violence is permitted between contestants prior to the games”  
“Stand down, I allow it” says a voice booming from above. It’s heard from the lounge and is probably the voice of one of the most influential people in the capitol if they can allow something like this, maybe even the President himself. “Deadly force is not authorized and if either of you kill or severely maim your opponent the price will be heavy. Proceed”.  
A small area is cleared and peacekeepers and contestant stand around in a circle. “The rules are obvious. The first one to either leave the marked circle or tap out loses. Do we have an agreement?” the leading peacekeeper says.  
After two quick grunts as affirmatives the match starts.  
I still feel a bit weirded out by all of this as I stand still while he starts circling around me. “Are you really sure Sir?” I yell out “I don’t want anyone to be harmed”.  
“Shut up! You heard the rules? No real harm will be done, now face me and realize that there is more to fighting than size!” he screams as he leaps at me.  
I catch his right hand as he leaps at me but misses his left as he lands a left hook to upper body. I shrug it off, nothing compared to what a raging bull can deal and I can handle those. We flap around a while until I manage to grab his other hand and we enter a stalemate. I’m vastly stronger than he is but he refuses to accept it. After standing broad legged holding each others hands him trying to push me down I hear the same peacekeeper yell out again “This looks like a draw to me. Stand down.”  
“NO, THIS DIRTY PEASANT GOT NOTHING ON ME. I’M A TIGER, I’M MUCH STRONGER!” he screams as he headbutts my nose. Ouch. Briefly everything turns black. Crunch. Something breaks in his hand and for a brief second, he realizes the difference in our might. That must’ve hurt, on the other hand, he holds it together well, not showing anything on his face apart from that brief moment where he realized the difference. “Excuse me, I forget my manners,” he says as he lets go of my hands and bow in an apologetic manner towards the lounge above. “This kind of behavior is unacceptable and I hope you esteemed selves will accept the apology of a rash youngling such as myself.” After a few seconds of silence, a voice is heard. “Accepted”. That spells the end of the training day and I know I made a fool of myself, I just hope that it can be redeemed further on.

The training scored were released today. I scored an eight while the guy who wanted to fight, Marvel, received a nine. There are quite a few who scored better than me the Careers, Glimmer, and Marvel from district one and Cato and Clove from district two as well as a girl from district four and one two guys, one from district six and one from district eight. I think it’s okay though, Chaff, on the other hand, was immensely disappointed at first, telling me how I should’ve crushed the snobby bastard while I had the chance and that a few broken hand bones will be healed in hours by the Capitol. After a while and some discussion with Seeder he came to the conclusion that this might be good. “You see boy, showing them everything is a big mistake but showing nothing and making yourself a prey is a grave error you only do once! This might be perfect for us, you might have a chance!”  
Seeder agrees with him and I think that’s the best I can hope to hear from her, it is basically a compliment after all.  
“AHHHH You did soooooo well Carter!!!!! You looked valiant, heroic even as you stood there, refusing to stoop down to his level, not even caring about his provocations!” Akira shrieks with joy.  
“I just did what ma and pa taught me “if you’re strong you must be nice and since you’re the strongest you must be the nicest!”” I say while helplessly blushing.  
“Awwwwww, aren’t you the sweetest thing! Isn’t he Rue?” Akira says while playfully winking at Rue.  
“Of course he is!!! The sweetest and kindest of all!!” she screams as she gives me a hug.  
My face is now redder than a tomato and I can’t help to get a warm fuzzy feeling inside. It feels really good when people are nice to you and I don’t ever want to give this up. Even though Chaff says it’s stupid to build relations before the games I can’t help but think that mine with Rue is worth it. It’s almost sibling-like and I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. 

The only thing left before the games begin is the interview with Caesar Flickerman, the master of ceremonies for the 35th year in a row. This is what both I, Akira and Chaff have been the most afraid of. Truth be told, I’m neither good with people nor with big crowds and this is both. Akira assures me though that Caesar is the kindest host there is and always does a stellar job in selling you to the audience. Caesar is a bit like Akira, they’re both very friendly and their appearances are both “eye-catching”.This year his hair and make-up are blue and with his midnight blue suit it sends calming vibes. As it’s almost my turn to be interviewed I can hear the end of the previous one, which is Rues.  
“Even though I’m small I’m fast and if they don’t catch me they can’t kill me, so they shouldn’t count me out.”  
“I wouldn’t in a million years my dear” he answers as the crowd erupts into applause.  
“And now ladies and gentlemen, prior to the evaluations he was the BIG favorite and right now he’s the next BIG thing, let’s hear it for Carter Myers!” The crowd erupts into applause again as I walk out onto the stage. Audible gasps can be heard. “Wow, I’ve heard you were the biggest competitor ever but that doesn’t give your size justice. You’re a huge fellow!” Caesar exclaims.  
“Hehe, that’s true Mr. Caesar Flickerman” I awkwardly reply.  
“Please, no Mr here, we’re friends, Caesar is just perfect. So, please tell us, how do you like the Capitol so far? Must be quite an experience compared to the farmlands?”  
“Eh, well it sure is big, a lot bigger than our house back home”. The crowd giggles.  
“It is both good and bad I guess, there is much more food to eat here but I miss my family”.  
“Of course you do, it’s not easy being this far away from home for the first time doing such a demanding task” Caesar replies and gets a collective “awww” from the crowd.  
“Has anyone helped make you feel more welcome and at home here?”  
“Yes, of course, Mr Akira and Mr. Chaff have been very good to me but that’s not everything”  
“Oh, is there a certain someone that has made your life a bit better here?” Caesar says as he does an eyebrow wink to the crowd.  
“I guess so, Rue has been very kind to me and reminds me a lot of home and my younger brother. She has already become like a sister to em” the crowd releases another audible “awww”, this time much louder.  
“I can understand that we wouldn’t want anything to happen to her do we, Carter?”  
“Uh-uh, if someone tries something funny I’ll crush them” I snap as the anger affects me too much I accidentally crush the armrest. Some pieces of wood shoot away as another collective gasp can be heard.  
“It’s okay Carter, I’m sure everyone here is hoping for the best of outcomes for Rue?” the audience agrees.  
“Sorry Mr. Caesar, I just lost myself a little there, I’m so so sorry.”  
“It’s Caesar only and it’s okay, these armchairs where old anyways. You finally gave me a reason to get new ones! The audience lightly chuckles in response. The interview continues on for a while with nothing of importance being discussed.  
“Tell me, Carter, the question that has been on everyone’s mind, why did you not score more than 8?”  
“Well you see, Ma and Pa’ taught me that “if you are strong you must be nice and since you’re the strongest you should be the nicest!” since then, I’ve never been in a fight.”  
“Oh I see, that’s very admirable of you Carter, your parents sound like lovely people.”  
“Oh they sure are, I can’t wait to get back home and see them.”  
“I’m sure you do, I’m sure you do,” Caesar says with a very sad look in his eyes.  
“Give it up for Carter, may the odds be ever in his favor and who knows, he might be the next BIG thing!”  
As the crowd erupts into applause, I get up and walk backstage. As soon as I get back I’m ambushed by Rue and Akira who welcome me with a big hug.  
“Stupid, stupid Carter…” Rue says as she tries to muffle the sound of her tears.  
“You have a big body but an even bigger heart. That might cost you dearly Carter” Akira says with a sad look on his face as he hugs me tighter.

Chapter 4 - Let the Games Begin

The last few days have passed in a blur. The betting on the contestants has started and by the looks of it, neither me nor Rue are thought of as highly likely to win. Akira told me that betting on me winnings stands at 73:1 and they think it will continue to rise. He tells me that I shouldn’t take it to heart as “This makes it even better when you win! With what I’ve bet on you I’ll be able to retire and live a life of abundance and luxury”. It’s just confusing to me though, why wouldn’t they bet on me? I’m much bigger and stronger than the other contestants, how can they think that I would lose? I couldn’t help but ask Chaff what his odds were back in the day and why mine are so high.  
“It’s because you didn’t smash that scumbag back in the evaluations and because of that sob-story interview you did with Caesar. Of course everyone is gonna think that you’re a total wus. But that’s okay, as long as you show them who’s the man in Games everything will go smooth. I bet a lot on you so don’t let me down boy.” “You see, I’m not in the best economic shape, even though I won a few year it’s expensive to drink as much as me and to be fair, it’s maybe a bit more than “a few years”. If you bring this home I’ll be set once again. You’d do that for me, wouldn’t you boy?”  
I guess I would, Chaff’s been real good to me and I wouldn’t want to let either Chaff and Akira down. I just don’t know if I have it in me. Chaff said that as long as you get real mad or scared that mental barrier stopping you from hurting people disappears. He said that we’re all animals after all and if you corner a wounded animal it will lash out. I can’t remember ever being especially mad though. Maybe I just don’t have it in me…

It’s time, today is the day. Today is the day the game begins. I stand underneath the ground in a room with a big glass tube. I’m erratically walking around waiting for someone to come in and let me into the tube the games can finally begin. The suspense is killing me, I’ve been here for a few hours and have grown accustomed to the low lightning. Finally, two peacekeepers walk in and guide me into the tube. “May the odds be ever in your favour” one of them says as the tube closes and I’m elevated up into the arena. At first, it’s quite dark but after a while, the daylight starts to shine into the elevator. At first, it hurts my eyes since I’m been underground and preparing for the games for quite some time. When the platform finally reaches the top I can see the other contestants. When I look around I see Rue and lock eyes with her. We talked about sticking together in the beginning, since she is quite small, she could become an easy target this early into the games. I can see the shelter in the middle. Fully stocked with weapons, provisions and other survival essentials. Some of the other contestants have their eyes set on their favorite weapons, others just look like they are in a state of complete shock or panic.  
“Contestants! The 74th annual Hunger Games will begin in 60 seconds!”  
The seconds go by, but they feel like minutes, like hours almost. I can feel the sweat dripping down my brow and my heart starts to beat faster. My thoughts start racing, to the farm, to Ma and Pa, to Ramon and Damien. As I think of all the happy memories with them on the farm, the cannon roars. BOOOOM! And the games begin...

As the cannon blew away its shot Rue and I rushed towards the weapons placed in the center. Since Rue was small she swiftly claimed her slingshot, to everyone’s surprise. Me, however, wasn’t as quick and had to dodge a punch by Glimmer from district one. She and her fellow tribute Marvel seemed to target me, probably because of my enormous size. It made me slightly worried but also motivated me to stay alive, not just for my own sake but for Rue’s as well. Glimmer grabbed the sword and ran towards me with a battle cry. I dodged her with the sword by a mere inch from my throat. With my head down I could see the sledgehammer on the ground so I grabbed it. Glimmer’s second attack was blocked with my sledgehammer and a metal cling echoed. Our duel was interrupted by Rue shooting a rock in Glimmer’s eye. Glimmer screamed  
“Grab her, Marvel!“ she yelled with her hand covering the damaged eye. Marvel focused his attention towards Rue and started to run after her. Scared for Rue’s safety I ran after them. Glimmer followed me as well, fueled by anger and vengeance. Suddenly Rue tripped on a tree branch and fell down. Marvel started to slow down as he readied his spear for a kill. Adrenaline caused me to rush towards them and I pushed down Marvel like a ragdoll. Not even an athletic guy like him had a chance against my size.  
“Come, we have to get out of here!“ I yelled as I helped Rue getting back up. As we started to run again, I looked behind us and could see Marvel rise up.

We were chased by Marvel and Glimmer. Rue and I ran through the forest hoping to lose them. Since I'm a giant it's difficult to keep up with the little Rue. The two tributes split up behind us and I lost sight of them. I could see Rue looking back towards me.  
“Go!“ I yelled I can’t let her get killed by these spoiled kids.  
“Hide and I will take care of them.“ Rue nodded and ran towards a tall tree. Before she could climb, however, Marvel came out of the bushes and pushed her down to the ground.  
“You stay away from her!“ I yelled once again. Marvel revealed his spear and smiled coldly. A terrified Rue couldn't do anything but watch. Marvel swiftly stabbed Rue as she let out a painful gasp.

I could see Rue bleed from the abdomen, Marvel's spear had hurt her real bad. I couldn't process what I'm seeing. This couldn't be real, she can not die here! Marvel turned himself towards me to claim his next victim as Rue falls backward onto the ground. I could feel my blood boil, my entire body was shaking even though I felt unable to move. Suddenly, all the pain I've suffered through my entire life came all at once. I literally was losing my mind, I did not care about anything. All I needed right now was to take the pain away. I shut my eyes as I screamed from the top of my lungs and rushed towards them. A gasp could be heard in my right ear. I opened my eyes and saw Marvel's surprised face with blood pouring from his mouth. My sledgehammer had impaled his chest by my own hand. I finally came to my senses and realized what I had done. Marvel fell to the ground, dead.

I could hear Rue coughing behind me. Barely able to look at her I turned around. Tears came down her cheeks as I gently sat down beside her. "I'm so sorry, Rue'' my voice was trembling as I started to sob too.  
“It's ok, Carter,“ Rue says softly, she laid her hand on the wound making it red with blood.  
“I knew from the start that I wouldn't last long.“ No matter what she would stay I would never feel like myself again. She is like a little sister to me even if our time together was short.  
“I was supposed to protect you.“ Rue smiles and looks at me relieved.  
“You did what you could, no one could protect me but you still did it and I'm grateful that you did.“ Rue's face started to turn pale.  
“Can you please sing for me?“ She asks. How could my voice make her feel better? Then again I wanted to grant her final wish. I sang the same lullaby Damien sang for me when I was little. Rue shuts her eyes as she peacefully died in my arms.

“Please, this is just a dream.“ my voice was still trembling. I can’t survive the games without her, how am I supposed to move on from all this? Why did she have to die? My heart keeps pounding some much it hurts and I feel the urge to vomit but still manage to keep it in. Shakingly I stand up without blinking, my eyes are focused on Rue’s dead body. This is so unfair she was just a kid, not even in her teens. The blood was boiling and suddenly I just snapped.  
“WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!!“ my roar caused birds to fly away from the trees. I didn’t care about the games, I didn’t care about anyone, I didn’t care about surviving. All I could ever think of was revenge for Rue. She deserved better, much better.  
“I will make you all pay for this. I will make you suffer. I will make you...DEAD!“ the word dead echoed through the forest as the sledgehammer was pulled up towards the sky. There was only one goal for me now: I must kill them all.

Chapter 5 - Revenge  
BOOOM, the cannons sounded once again. After this blast, there will only be one more.  
“Two contestants left!” is all I can make out from the announcer. For the last hours, I have not paid much attention to the announcements. Glimmer's group must’ve started to backstab each other since the cannon blasts have been so close to each other. After I killed Marvel the rest of them ran away. The only one left standing now is Glimmer since her name has not been announced yet. Focused and determined I start to walk towards the middle of the game area. Most games end in some form of one-on-one combat there. There are few trees and a lot of cameras that can see everything from different angles so that the bastards at the capital can have their sick ideas of “fun and entertainment” fulfilled. I walk towards a big log that are located in the center of the field, waiting. The sun is still shining and will probably do so for another four hours or so. Every moment that goes by I play out the scene in my head, me and Rue running, Marvel’s spear and Rue's blood on my hands, and every single time it plays out in my head the anger build up. I can not die here. I must live on, I must survive for Rue, I MUST WIN.

As the sun starts to set I can hear the rustling of leaves behind me. She is not making an effort to being quite. It’s almost like she expects me being here.  
“Well if it’s not the humongous freak!” Glimmer shouts. “How many lives have that sledgehammer claimed now, huh? Three, five or perhaps ten?!”  
I don’t answer her. I will not let her get inside my head, everything I have done I did to get to here, to this exact moment. It’s must be some kind of faith that its Glimmer standing here before me. I stand up and turn to face her. She is standing 30 feet away from me, she looks exhausted and hurt. There is blood on her clothes, some might be hers, but not all though.  
“You know that you don’t stand a chance against me? You know that, right, freak?”  
I still don’t say anything, my mind is focused on what must be done. I can see that my silence is starting to irritate her. She’s spinning the sword around, her fingers gripping the handle so that her knuckles start to whiten. She starts to slowly walk around me, not breaking eye contact for even a second, she also seems focused on the task at hand. As soon as she is starting to face the side of my body I quickly turn to face her directly again. I can’t risk taking my focus off from her for even a second and I can’t risk making the first move, since she is so quick she could easily counter my attack.  
“Lost the ability to speak, have we? Well, I suppose I don’t have to hear your freak scream as I kill you!”  
She lunges forward, however, since the distance is pretty far between us I have enough time to move out of the way. I swing the hammer over my head, hoping to end this with one blow. She is so quick however that she jumps out of the way. Her second strike is aimed towards my legs. There is no chance to move out of the way, she makes a small but painful cut over my right calf. I let out a small grunt from the pain as I lift the hammer up from the ground. I backward, trying to make space between us so that she can’t use her speed to such an advantage. As soon as I do so she lunges forward again, this time her strike is aimed towards my chest, I use the long metal handle on the sledgehammer to parry it. I let go with one hand from the handle and aim a blow towards her head. My hand, almost as big as Glimmer’s entire face, connects, and she falls to the ground. For a few seconds, she lies there, not moving, blood is streaming from her eyebrow, where my fist hit her. I slowly walk towards her, sledgehammer ready for anything. As soon as I stand there, towering above her, she suddenly swings the sword towards me. However, this time the swing is not aimed at a specific part of my body and it is much slower than her previous attacks. I just slap the sword away with the back of my hand, Glimmer’s strength has completely left her and she can’t even keep her grip on it and it flies away. She rolls over to her back like she is accepting what is about to happen.  
“You know… urgh,” she starts to cough. The combined injuries making it difficult for her to talk. “You know, if you do this Carter, you will be just as bad and evil as us. It might as well have been you that killed little poor Rue.”  
The anger instantly hits me. Her words piercing directly into my mind and heart. Could it be so? The lives I claimed to get here was not my intention at all. As I start to doubt myself, Glimmer starts to laugh, clearly noticing that her words had some effect this time. Her laugh just fuels my anger further. I raise my hammer.  
“Any last words?” I ask her.  
She pauses a few seconds before she replies:  
“Do you enjoy the man you have become? Huh, Carter?”  
As soon as the words leave her lips I bring the hammer down towards her face. Blood sprays everywhere. It is finished, I have won, but… at what cost?  
BOOOM...


End file.
